Hajime Sohma
, Is the first child of Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda. He is one of the main characters in Fruits Basket Another. Apariencia Hajime se encarga del cabello naranja de su padre y su abuela y de sus ojos de color naranja rojizo. Personalidad Hajime Sohma está muy cerrado cuando Sawa lo conoce por primera vez. Se molesta fácilmente y generalmente no está interesado en lo que sucede a su alrededor. Sin embargo, también tiene un lado suave y cariñoso que heredó de Tohru. Esto se ve cuando él consuela a Sawa Mitoma ya que ella tiene un ataque de ansiedad. Al igual que su padre hacia Kyo Sohma, Hajime se siente muy enojado con su primo, Mutsuki Sohma, por tener una relación de amor y odio. Historia Cuando Hajime era más joven, a menudo se le hacía notar cómo se veía similar a su padre a medida que crecía. Vio que su padre tendría una sonrisa nerviosa, pero Hajime no entendía por qué. Hajime luego se encuentra con una dama dentro de la casa del compuesto de Sohma. Ella comentó que esperaba que él no se convirtiera en un monstruo (como lo hizo su padre en el pasado). Sin embargo, Hajime no entendió el comentario. Algún tiempo después, sus padres le contaron a Hajime sobre su pasado y la maldición del gato que tenía su padre. Entonces se sintió aliviado al saberlo porque explicaba por qué su padre tenía las sonrisas nerviosas y el extraño comentario de la dama. Fruit Basket Another Hajime Sohma conoce a Sawa Mitoma por primera vez cuando ella pisó accidentalmente su rostro al entrar en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Él se irritó con ella, pero ella se escapó casi de inmediato, disculpándose mientras lo hacía. La próxima vez que se encontraron, él salva a Sawa del superintendente mientras Mutsuki Sohma la distrae. Él le dice que su casa estaba en camino a la escuela, y ella comienza a disculparse profusamente otra vez, lo que le molesta. Él le devuelve su identificación de estudiante, que ella perdió, y parece abrumarse por su reacción. Esto lleva a un malentendido, ya que Sawa cree que ha hecho algo muy mal, pero Hajime solo era su habitual irritable. Sawa comienza a llorar, lo que hace que Hajime se sorprenda, ya que no pretendía hacerla llorar. Hajime finalmente se presenta correctamente a Sawa. Ella había ido a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil para preguntarse por qué había sido elegida como representante de primer año de Clase A, y él estaba allí. Parecía perpleja cuando descubrió que él era el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, y Mutsuki era el vicepresidente. Él, una vez más, parece sorprenderla con sus palabras menos que delicadas, pero ella exclama su gratitud por tener la oportunidad. Él se disculpa torpemente con ella por dormir en el suelo cuando se conocieron, a lo que Sawa se ruboriza mucho Mutsuki se burla de Hajime sobre su reunión "predestinada" de Sawa. Sawa comienza a sentirse ansioso, mientras que Hajime sigue siendo muy indiferente. Mutsuki dice que Hajime está fuera de lugar en los días de lluvia, a lo que Sawa comenta que "debe haberse estado enfriando en el suelo como un gato", siendo una referencia a la cesta de frutas original del manga. Tanto Hajime como Mutsuki parecen un poco aturdidos, y Hajime dice que nunca, desde su nacimiento, se convirtió en un gato cuando lo abrazaron. Mutsuki continúa molestándolos y empuja a Sawa hacia Hajime. Sawa grita, y Hajime se enoja con Mutsuki, que estaba tomando fotos, por hacerlo ver como un pervertido. Hajime pide que le pasen a Sawa ya que está boca abajo en una pila de papeles. Debido al entumecimiento en su brazo, ella termina dejando caer todo el papel que estaba sosteniendo. Hajime se está acostumbrando a su disculpa y dice "no" en medio de su disculpa. Él muestra preocupación por ella, le pregunta si se lastimó el brazo y ella le explica sobre el adormecimiento. Hace otra perorata sobre ser problemático, cuando Hajime agarra su cara para evitar que hable. Él le da un discurso sobre no disculparse por necesitar ayuda y confiar en las personas cuando la necesita. Ella se ruboriza, y Hajime reacciona con los ojos muy abiertos. Mio Hasegawa interrumpe su momento y comenta que Hajime no debe tratar a Sawa como a un niño. Se enloquece, se disculpa en voz alta y huye. Hajime aparece, cuando Sawa estaba hablando con Riku Sohma y Sora Sohma. Sawa acababa de llorar, y Hajime le preguntó qué estaba pasando desde que su cara estaba enrojecida. Riku explica confusamente lo que estaba pasando, y Sawa termina agradeciendo la preocupación de todos. Ella agradece a Hajime como "Presidenta" por regañarla. Se siente muy avergonzado, pensando que alguien lo malinterpretaría. Curiosidades * Hizo un cameo tan joven en el capítulo final de Twinkle Stars (una de las obras de Natsuki Takaya) junto con Tohru y Kyo. en:Hajime Sohma Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Familia Honda Categoría:Sohmas